Dragon's Heart
by Jadej.j
Summary: Jess Fang and Jimmy Lee just want to have some fun but the ShadowMaster has other ideas for them.


The Double Dragons is a registered trademark of DIC and My character and Aziza's Chryshana mean no harm to the show.

**"Dragon's Heart"**

Jess was looking around the Dragon Dojo. She took a deep breath. _~I'm human again.~_ She looked into the mirror at her self.

Jimmy came up behind her and he almost hugged her but she turned around and kissed him. He kissed back._"It's great to have you back as your self."_ said Jimmy. Dragon eyes looked to blue eyes.

_"Yes it's great to be human again but the best part is being back in your arms my love."_She hugged him.

Jimmy was glad she was human again. And he wanted to celebrate. Then he thought to himself. _~ What better way than to take her to have the most fun she could? To experience as much as they could together?~_ He remembered she loved thrill rides. And it hit him. The amusement park! King's Dominion! It was the perfect place to go on a first date... even though this wasn't a first date. It was a celebration one!

_"Hey Jess," _he said to her._ "I know the perfect thing to do to celebrate!"_

_"And what would that be, my heart?"_ she asked him.

_"You always liked fast rides right?"_

"Yeah... what are you getting at, you tricky person you?"

"Well," he said. _ "I was thinking... there was this new roller coaster called Sheer Terror at King's Dominion... and I know how you like things fast..."_

"What are you saying?" she asked, seeing the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

_"Want to try it out?"_ he asked.

Jess looked at him for a second. _**"I'd love to!"**_ she shrieked happily and threw her arms around his neck.

Jimmy and Jess went to see the others to find out if any one else wanted to come along. Billy looked at his brother and thought of the idea of having some fun for once.

_"Sounds like a great idea Bro, and Jess can learn more about the city too."_

Mike and Chryshana wanted to come as well. Jess was in her room getting ready for this fun time out with the man she loves. A knock on her door made her turn around._"Yes who is it?"_

A strong voice came threw the door._"May I enter."_

_"Of course Sensay, coming in the door is open."_

The man enter her room, he looked like Billy but much older. She was the only one in the Dojo that knew he was Jon Lee. She was still up set with him for not telling his sons he was here. Dragon eyes looked at the man._"What's up Sensay and how can I help you?"_

Jon walked over to her and sat down. He let out a deep breath._"Jess I don't know what to do about my sons. I just don't know."_ He looked at Jess from under his hood.

Jess could see and feel how her Sensay felt. She put her hand on his shoulder._"My friend, they are your sons you have been watching them for some time now. You should now know that they love you and you don't have anything thing to fear."_

Jon looked at Jess. He got up and walked to the door._"I will tell them when you come back from your day at the park."_

Jess jumped up and hugged him._"Good it's about time you did."_ She smiled at him. He gave out a laugh that was for relief and in joy of knowing this lady that loved one of his sons.

_"Now you have a fun time at the theme park and look after your self."_ He then turned and left Jess in her room with her thoughts.

At the Shadow Dojo...

Icepick came up to the ShadowMaster._"Master I just found out some thing you might like to hear about."_ShadowMaster was looking at the Black Flame. Thinking about all his losses to the Double Dragons._"Yes Icepick what is it now."_ He turned and looked at his servant.

Icepick shook for a second._"I found out the Double Dragons are going to the Theme park for the night. Jess Fang is going be with them. She and Jimmy Lee are going together."_ He was still shaking.

The ShadowMaster looked right at Icepick. He grinned. _"So my ex-ShadowBosses are going out for some fun. WE must make sure they have the time of their lives. Heheehehehehhe!!!!!"_

Jess hugged around Jimmy as they walked into the park. The music played and kids where running around dragging their parents with them. Jess looked at Jimmy with a scary grin. Jimmy almost lost his step.

_"Bro are you all right?_ asked Billy. He came up behind him.

_"Ya I'm find bro, I just tripped on some rock."_ He looked at Jess as she giggled at the scene.

_"Okay Jimmy, let's have some fun now and we meet back at the food court for lunch."_ said Billy as he took Mikey to the kid's part of the park. Chryshana headed to see the carnival sideshow freaks and side shows with Mike.

Jimmy and Jess headed for some of the fast rides in the park. They all where having a fun time. Jimmy tried a few times to win a toy price for Jess. At last he did it. It was a Huge White Tiger. _"OH I love it. Thank you."_ She kissed him. He kissed her back. They looked in each others' eyes.

_"Hey let's go on the Tunnel of Love ride."_ She hugged him close.

Jimmy's face lit up._"Sure I love too."_ They headed towards the ride. 

Countdown spotted the lovers heading towards the Tunnel of Love ride._"Come in ShadowMaster, come in. I found Jimmy and Jess. They are heading for the Tunnel of Love."_He walked towards the ride which Jess and Jimmy where going on. They were laughing at something as they got in the boat and floated down into the dark tunnel.

_"Good keep an eye on them both and report to me when they head this way."_said the ShadowMaster.

Billy and Mikey were having fun in the Kiddies Golf Course. Chryshana was looking at one of the Magic Men as Mike watched one of the other performers.

The soft music play as the water lapped the small boat. Jimmy was thinking how lucky he was to have Jess back in his life. Jess listen to the sounds around her. It was hard to believe she was human again and in the arms of the only man she loved. Her hands slowly moved up and down on Jimmy's chest. Her heart began to beat faster. Then with out thinking she pulled Jimmy's head down and kissed him. Jimmy was surprised at first but then the excitement in his body picked up and he returned the kiss. They parted and looked at each other for a time before Jimmy spoke up.

_"Well that was something I'm not going to forget an time soon. I'm so lucky to have fallen for a woman like you."_

_"So stop talking and kiss me."_

She hugged him closer again. They giggled and held each other as they came out of the Tunnel.

Countdown watched them get off the ride. They were giggling at something._"Come in ShadowMaster, they are on the move now."_

Jimmy and Jess walked down the path looking at all the side shows and games. They were laughing at the one of the performers. Countdown keep his mechanical eye on them.

Mike and Chryshana just got on the Roller Coaster of Terror.

ShadowMaster was putting his plan into action. He rigs the merry go round to go really fast. Now to get Jimmy and Jess on the ride. He waved to Icepick to come over to him.

_"Yes ShadowMaster how can I help you."_

The ShadowMaster's red eyes glowed._"I would like you to give Jimmy and Jess these ticket for the merry go round. Don't mess up on this."_

Icepick took the tickets from the ShadowMaster._"I understand."_ He turned and headed towards the lovers.

He looked around for Countdown. Some one grabbed him from behind. _"AHHHHHHH!!!! Countdown don't do that."_

_"Sorry but your going the wrong way."_He pointed to where Jimmy and Jess where heading down the fair grounds.

Jess pulled Jimmy behind a tent._"Jess what are you think you are doing._Jimmy looked at her.

She grinned and then pulled him close. _"Well I want to kiss you with out any one watching us."_She whispered.

Before Jimmy could say any thing more she kissed him. Jimmy body shivered as Jess moved her hands down his back. His thought ran wild. He kissed back. They held each other for a time. Jess sighed as Jimmy parted from her. Her dragon eyes looking into Jimmy's blue eyes. Jimmy rubbed his nose against Jess's. She giggled.

_"So what should we do now?"_ she asked.

Jimmy looked at her._"Mmmmmm...What would ya like to do?"_

Suddenly Icepick made a sound. _"Excuse me but are you Jimmy Lee?"_

Jess looked at Icepick who was in disguise. Her body seem to feel something was wrong but she didn't know what it was.

_"Ya I'm Jimmy Lee, how can I help you."_

He moved in front of Jess.

_"No I have some free tickets for you and your lady. Complements of the park."_Icepick held the tickets in front of him. 

Jess looked at the tickets then at Jimmy. Jimmy looked back at Jess.

_"What are they for. I didn't do any thing for them."_

_"Well I don't know I was just told to give them to you."_

_"Mmmm... Well if that all I guess I take them."_ Jimmy took the tickets from Icepick.

_"Enjoy the ride."_Icepick then left them alone.

_"What was that all about?"_Jess looked at the tickets.

_"Well the tickets are for the merry go round. What do you think."_

Jimmy grinned, grabbed and pulled her towards the ride.

Mike and Chryshana on the Roller Coaster of Terror where having fun. Mike was holding on for deal life with his Metal arm. Chryshana was using her tail as well as her hands.

_**"Now this is a ride isn't."**_Yelled Mike into Chryshana's ear.

Cat eyes looked back at sky blue eyes. She nodded her head.

The Coaster then went down fast and then to the left. They gave out a yell and then they giggled.

The ride end and they got off. At first Mike couldn't sat up straight. Chryshana was laughing her head off.

_"You think you could stay on your feet when you're a Dragon Warrior."_Her tail twitched.

_"I do my fast rides on the ground not on a coaster."_ Mike grinned. He got his balance back and they continued on their way threw the park.

Billy and Mikey had just finished their golf game.

_"Hey let's go threw the Haunted House. I heard it been redone and there are new scary thing inside of it."_ Mikey pulled Billy toward the dark scary building.

Triggerhappy watched Billy and the kid go into the Haunted House._"Now the ShadowMaster say to keep Billy away from Jimmy but he didn't say how it should be done."_ He laughed to himself.

Billy and Mikey went into the building.

_"I bid you welcome."_Said the Vampire.

_"Cool so who are we going to met next?"_Mikey pulled Billy along with him into ride's car.

The car moved into the dark tunnel. Sounds of laughter, bats, howling wind and clicky-clack of the track. Billy looked around at the statues of monster, villains and suddenly one of the ShadowMaster jump out at them.

"What in the world!!!"Billy all most jumped out of his seat. Mikey laughed.

_"That was a dummy Billy."_Mikey tried not to laugh again. Billy had to laugh.

_"I guess. I got the ShadowMaster on my mind."_

Triggerhappy got on the car behind the Dragon Master and Young Dragon. Just as the ride was about to end Trigger-happy open fire hitting the roof in front of Billy and Mikey. _"Look out Mikey."_Billy pulled his young friend out of the car and in behind one of the statues.

Pieces of the roof fell into the car as the two friends got out. Trigger- happy laughed.

_"Now Dragon Master ya going to give up or are ya going to make this hard."_

Mikey looked up at Billy._"What are we going to do?"_Billy looked around for away out. _"We find away out but first we must get away from Trigger-happy."_Mikey nodded to his friend. Slowly they moved away from the area and a laughing Trigger-happy.

Jess and Jimmy were in a line up for the merry go round. They giggled and held each others hands. Jimmy whisper in Jess' ear. She replied to him by hitting him in the chest. _"Not now you silly."_She grin at him. Jimmy grin back. They both laughed out loud._"Tickets please."_Jimmy handed the person the tickets that Icepick gave him._"Thank you, enjoy your ride."_Jess felt some thing wrong but she didn't understand it.

Watching from the shadows The ShadowMaster watched the two get on the ride. He waved to his troops to get ready to grab Jess and Jimmy when they are throw from the ride. Slowly the ride began it's run. Jess and Jimmy where on one of the horses that went up and down. They where laughing and Jimmy kissed Jess on the cheek. ShadowMaster spoke into his con-link. _"Now Icepick turn up the speed."_

_"Yes Master."_Icepick turn a nob and the ride speeded up. 

Jimmy and Jess didn't notice the ride was picking up speed at first. They were still laughing but then Jess felt a bit dizzy.

_"Jimmy do you feel a bit dizzy?"_Jimmy looked at the scenery going by. It seem to be picking up speed. Jimmy try to wave to the operator of the ride. His blood suddenly went cold. There was the ShadowMaster and some of his Shadow Warriors. Jess also saw the ShadowMaster._"No not him not now."_The ride keep going faster. Suddenly Jess lost her grip on the handle."Jimmy!!!!!"Jimmy time the speed of the ride and jumped off. Jess was knock unconscious. The ShadowMaster stood over her._"So most deadly woman in Japan is now my again."_

_"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!Get away from her."_Jimmy pointed his sword at the ShadowMaster. He couldn't stand straight. This thoughts were dizzy from the speed of the ride.

_"Hehehehe!!! What are you going to do dear Jimmy. Jess is coming with me and you will be next."_ShadowMaster looked down on Jess. Her long brown hair was matted with a touch of blood from where she hit her head._"So beauty. If I had know she would be this lovely I wouldn't of change her into a wolf."_He held her close.

_"Put her down and move away from her."_Jimmy head was clearing but he still had trouble standing.

_"Your not going to do any thing or your brother and your little friend will get hurt."_His red eyes glowed.

_"You are lying."_ Jimmy looked around not sure what to do.

Chris and Chop were walking threw the park when they heard the fire of a gun from the Haunted House.

_"Let's go and find out what is going on."_Chryshana lead the way. As they reach the door to the ride the attendant ran out._"What is going on here?"_Mike looked at the man._"I don't know. I let a couple of people on the ride and then all this shooting starts happing."_Chryshana and Mike looked at each other._"Who did you let on the ride?"_The man looked at her._"I let on a man and boy and then a mutant."_

Chryshana's tail twitched._"We take care of this call the police."_Mike pointed towards where the phones were found. The man ran towards them. Chris and Mike cry out. _ "By the Power of Dragon" I am Chop Dragon Warrior. I am Chryshana Dream Warrior."_They ran into the building to help Billy and Mikey.

Jess knew she was in trouble. Her head hurt and then it hit her. She was in the arms of the ShadowMaster. A chill ran down her back. She heard Jimmy telling the ShadowMaster to put her down but, she also heard the dizziness in his voice. What should I do now. She was trying not to move.

_"Jimmy you will do nothing or your brother will pay the price."_Jimmy was getting madder by the minute. His body shook. _"I... I... Give me Jess now and leave us alone."_He held his ground. His blue eyes looked at the ShadowMaster. The man that raised him as his son but, he never showed him love as did Jess and Billy. He was not going to lose either one to the ShadowMaster.

Back at the Haunted House Ride.

Billy and Mikey were hiding from Trigger-happy._"Billy what are we going to do."_The young boy looked at his friend and teacher.

Before Billy could answer Mikey. Chryshana and Chop came on to the scene. There was a battle and Triggerhappy ran out of the building. 

_"Darn Shadow Warriors has no guts at all."_Chryshana looked at the destroyed room. Chop was helping Mikey up. Suddenly Billy gave out a shout.

_"Billy what's wrong?"_ Chryshana looked at the Dragon Master._"It's Jimmy. He in trouble."_ He got up and started for the door but then the statues came to life.

A recording of the ShadowMaster came over the speaker._"Ah my dear Friends I do forgive the trouble of this but I do need some time alone with my dear Jimmy and Jess. Do have fun with the entertainment.**Hehehehehe!!!!!!**"_

Billy almost lost his temper. _"Now I'm mad."_ He kicked down one of the statues that was coming towards the group. Chryshana shot out some of her ninja's stars at another wax dummy. Even Mikey took down one of statues. Chop destroy two more statues._"We got to help Jimmy and Jess."_ Billy destroyed the statue of the ShadowMaster.

Jess body at last shook. Jess mind reach for Jimmy's. _~Jimmy quickly come towards the ShadowMaster. I will be ready.~_

Jimmy's eyes blink. He felt Jess' mind touch his but he wasn't sure what was happening. Again Jess touched Jimmy's mind. _~Jimmy don't you remember our bond. We bonded our souls to one. As well our hearts.~_The ShadowMaster brought up Jess' face to his. _"My dear Jess are you awake now. Mmmmm..."_ Jess keep still even though the ShadowMaster's hot breath was on her face._~Jimmy please do something.~_

Suddenly there was an explosion. Billy, Mikey, Chop and Chryshana where walking away from once was the Haunted House ride. Billy had a look on his face that wasn't his normal look. _"Mikey I would like you to go back to the Dragon Dojo, please."_Billy's face soften. Mikey thought to protest but instead nodded and left the others to deal with the ShadowMaster. The headed towards where the trouble was been held. ShadowMaster watched the smoke rise into the air. _"It seems your brother has gotten out of my little shop of nightmares. The time to leave..."_ Before the ShadowMaster could finish his words Jimmy attacked him. Jess made her move as well hitting him in the face. _"Did any one tell ya you need a breath mint."_ The ShadowMaster went in one direction and Jess in the other. Jimmy caught her in his arms. Billy and the others then showed up.

ShadowMaster!!!"Billy had his sword up and an angry look on his face. Chop and Chryshana where behind him._"Time for you to leave ShadowMaster. Before there is more trouble."_ Jess and Jimmy heard the anger in Billy's voice. _"Billy are you all right?"_Jimmy looked at his brother. Billy looked back at Jimmy. Billy looked like he been having a bad day. _"Bro, calm down."_

Jess and Jimmy quickly moved over to the others and looked at the ShadowMaster._"As you see ShadowMaster the game is lost. GO home."_ Jess was hurting but she was not going to have any one or thing take her away from Jimmy now.

_"Darn you all I will get you back both of you."_The ShadowMaster disappeared into the shadows.

Nearby a woman stood in the shadows watching what was happening. She straight at Jimmy and Jess. Her children. She was back . She wanted her back now in her live as well as Jimmy. No one was going to stop her now. Not even the ShadowMaster. Silver eyes looked on the happy group. She turned and walked back into the Shadows. 

Jimmy and Jess exscape the ShadowMaster evil for now, but who is the woman in the shadow that wants them as well. Find out in other stories of Jess Fang.


End file.
